


If I Were in Charge of the World (after Viorst)

by aestaeguk



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestaeguk/pseuds/aestaeguk
Summary: This is a poem that I have created using the framework from a composition by a poet named Judith Viorst. The description sucks but the poem is super short so it should only waste about a minute or two of your time, so I would really appreciate it if you could take a look and give some constructive criticism if possible. (:





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you have opened this poem, please do not leave yet. If you would like, you can read the original poem first. I have used the framework from Viorst's poem, as stated in the description. The words in bold are what I have chosen to write, and the regular words are from the original poem. Please enjoy!

_**If I Were in Charge of the World (after Viorst)** _

If I were in charge of the world  
I'd **enforce equality,**  
**eliminate immoral acts,**  
**dispose of alcohol,**  
and also **omit judgment.**

If I were in charge of the world,  
There'd be **eternal happiness,**  
**unlimited food supply for those in need,**  
and **free health care and college tuition.**

If I were in charge of the world,  
You wouldn't have **mental illnesses.**  
You wouldn't have **gender dysphoria.**  
You wouldn't have **homelessness.**  
Or " **You're too young to understand.** "  
You wouldn't **have to face situations that could provoke any feelings of uncertainty.**

If I were in charge of the world **public speaking would be optional,**  
**Kindness** would be **more valuable than income or status,**  
And a person **who is extremely open-minded, yet passionately opinionated,**  
And is **overly introverted,**  
Would still be allowed to be  
In charge of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, that means you have finished reading my short poem. Thank you very much for your time! Please comment any advice you may have for me. Have a wonderful day!  
> ~Grace aka a_n_i_m_e


End file.
